


The Well of Sorrows

by VictoreaFrost



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoreaFrost/pseuds/VictoreaFrost
Summary: Solas has become colder since starting to invoke his plan to bring down the Veil. But he needs influence so he’s decided to recruit the Inquisitor. Natalia Trevelyan has never regretted consuming the Well of Sorrows more than she does now and she’s determined to fight Solas every step of the way. But he has a plan to break her spirit.





	The Well of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> From a game of Wicked Wishes in a Dragon Age group, this Natalia Trevelyan is not in relationship to the other fic i have written or am currently writing!
> 
> Sorry for the sads

Natalia gripped her lover’s tunic from the baack and dragged him up the stairs, gut-wrenching sobs escaping her lips every time his head bounced off stone floor. “Please be alive,” she thought to herself. Tears poured down her cheeks as they reached their destination.

Natalia Trevelyan had never seen the inside of a Circle. Her family were devout Andrastians and supported the conservative sides of the Chantry; the Templars. They even supported the invocation of the Rite of Annulment in the circles in the Free Marches. But Natalia came to her own devices during her time as the Inquisitor. Mages should govern themselves, people should be free...she should be free.

“I should’ve let Morrigan drink from the damned Well. I’m not a fucking slave,” She yelled loudly, her voice echoing of the bloodstained and charred walls of the Ferelden Circle Tower. The stench of decaying Templars filled her nose. The metallic tang of blood yet the sweet, earthy scent of lyrium made her nauseous. She willed herself to release Cullen, to kiss him, to hold him but her body was not her own.

“Bring them in,” A familiar voice sounded and she saw Solas step down, followed by four unrecognizable figures, cloaked in black. Each of them carried a limp body in their hands, bound by lyrium imbued ropes. One of which was a young male. Bile rose in Natalia’s throat and she emptied the contents of her stomach on the stone floor. “William...” She thought to herself, recognizing Cullen’s nephew as one of the figures. Solas raised his hand and involuntarily Natalia crawled away from her unconscious lover. A white light flashed and Cullen was trapped in a magical cylinder. 

“This is horrific. How dare you force me to do this?!” Natalia spit in the elf’s face. He stepped out of range and smirked.

“I can’t use you if I don’t control your mind. You’re too righteous. Your morals are too strong. Your mind is too strong. But we will fix that today,” With a deep breath, Solas flicked his wrist. A golden glow emitted from all the unconscious bodies in the room and suddenly Cullen sprang to life, a gasp exiting his lips. He jumped to his feet and ran for his lover, but he hit the barrier with an audible thud which knocked him back.

“Natalia, my darling, are you okay? Where are we?” Cullen’s eyes were fixed on hers and she looked away, before Solas forced her head to snap back and face him. His eyes pleaded with hers. “Let her go, Solas. It doesn’t have to end like this.”

“Oh but it does, our dear Commander. You recognize this place don’t you? Uldrid did quite a number on your mental state here. I found it a fitting place for your demise.” Solas took a seat on the stairwell and smiled at Natalia. “Do continue, Inquisitor,” he chucked before ordering his agents. “Drop them.” The bodies of Cullen’s family hit the pavement with audible thuds. 

“Cullen, I love you. I swear this isn’t me. The Well of Sorrows. He controls me. I can’t control it. I love you, oh Cullen, I love you so much,” Natalia reached for him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her voice was pained but suddenly her body snapped at attention and she stood straight, eyes narrowed. 

“Tell him where we are, Inquisitor,” The nauseatingly calm voice broke the silence.

“We’re at the Ferelden Circle Tower. This is where you were imprisoned, where you were tortured,” Natalia’s voice was monotone but the pain she felt was all over her face. Cullen tried to speak but he just collapsed to his knees. 

With no control of herself, Natalia grabbed one of the figures by the hair and dragged it so Cullen had full view of who it was under the light of the chandelier. Cullen gasped reaching for her.

“Mia! No, please don’t. My sister is innocent. My family play no part in this, please leave her be. She’s a mother,” Cullen’s hands clasped together, pleading with Solas. Tears poured down Natalia and Cullen’s faces and the body stirred under her grasp.

“On the contrary, Commander. She plays a big role in this. You see, the Inquisitor here loves you and loves this family as if it were her own flesh and blood. I can’t control her completely if she doesn’t relinquish her humanity. But our dear Inquisitor would never hurt you voluntarily, so I’ll force her,” Fen’Harel chuckled and raised his hand. “Do continue.”

“Let me go! Cullen, what am I doing here? Are you okay? Where’s William?” Mia’s voice was concerned...shaky...scared. Natalia’s heart raced as she reached into the pouch on her leg, pulled out a hunting knife and pressed it to Mia’s throat. “What?! No please, please don’t!”

“Beg, Commander,” Natalia’s monotone voice broke through the screams. She could not hear Cullen’s pleads or Mia’s screams over the sound of the artery pulsing and racing behind her ear. With no remorse, she gripped the knife and dragged it across the soft skin of Mia’s throat. The severed artery spurted blood across the floor and through the barrier, coating Cullen in blood. Natalia’s once loving, indomitable husband was subdued, sobbing on his knees, praying. Her heart was broken but her body was not her own and she tossed the still-warm corpse to the side. 

“Good. Now the next one,” Natalia turned and grasped the youngest of Cullen’s siblings by the arm and dragged her into view. Once she was seated in front of Natalia, she began to stir. Natalia kept a tight grip on the woman, to keep her from thrashing out of her hold but she maintained her dead-set look on Cullen. 

“Rosalie...shh. I’m here, it’s going to be okay,” Cullen reached for her but stopped before he touched the barrier. His sister was gagged, muffled screams coming from her lips. “Makers Breath please, kill me. Don’t kill my family. Rosalie is barely an adult, leave her be.” Natalia audibly sobbed as her hands gripped the young woman’s grab and twisted her head into an inhuman angel. The body went limp in her hands and she pushed it aside with her foot. “Just kill me! Solas, you bastard, just let her kill me. Leave them alone!” 

Cullen’s sobs filled Natalia’s ears but her insides were cold. Her heart rate had slowed to a baseline. She no longer was perspiring and under her own volition she turned around and grabbed Cullen’s brother by the head. She dragged him into view and kneeled down beside him, her gaze never leaving Cullen’s. Branson thrashed but she lifted a leg and kneeled onto his abdomen to keep him still. Cullen couldn’t even speak anymore, he just sobbed and silently prayed.

“The once fearless Commander has been broken. By the love of his life, no less. Too bad Varric isn’t here. He could make a fortune writing this story,” Solas chuckled and Natalia plunged a knife into the diaphragm of Branson. She held it there until Cullen made eye contact and then she twisted it. Branson’s agonal respirations gurgled as the life left his body and his head lulled to the side. “And to think, I didn’t even need to will you to do that one. You did it all on your own.” 

Natalia turned and picked up the final body who was rousing from the unconscious state. The child looked up at her cold face before becoming frightened and thrashing to escape her hold. His eyes met Cullen.

“Uncle Cullen, where are we? Where’s mommy?” Cullen stood, his stance obviously shaky as he placed his hands against the glowing prison. “Why are you in there? Why won’t Auntie Natalia put me down?”

“William, kiddo. It’s gonna be okay, just close your eyes. I love you, mommy loves you. We all love you so much,” Cullen’s words were a plead, begging to not harm his nephew. Natalia lifted the blood stained knife and angled it for the killing blow before her hand opened and she dropped it. “Oh thank the Maker, Natalia, you can fight this.”

“On the contrary, Cullen. I stopped her. She was poised and ready for the kill, but I’ve had a change of heart. We’ll take the kid with us. He’s young enough. We can use him,” Solas reached and yanked the young boy from Natalia’s arms. Her eyes were still fixed on Cullen, but they no longer held despair. They were cold, glazed over...bloodthirsty. Solas took a deep breath and a dark mist rose from below the container Commander. Cullen recognized the feeling of the Waking Nightmare spell that was cast upon him...just like he was back in Ferelden. “Come Natalia, let us leave him to his nightmares.”

Natalia heard echoes of a younger Cullen, reciting the chant of light. Screams of mages and Templars...the growls of demons. But with not even a second glance, she slammed the door behind her, leaving her once beloved Commander to his memories.


End file.
